


Contracts

by Aluminosity07



Series: Evil Empire (mcyt) [1]
Category: Evil Empire - Cptragetastic, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: AU Serenity is Rage’s alter ego, Contracts, Meeting, Royalty, god I hope I’m tagging these right, no beta we die like :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminosity07/pseuds/Aluminosity07
Summary: Serenity | Rage has a meeting with the Good King Finn to arrange the buying of a flower shop in Finn’s kingdom
Relationships: Rage (Evil Empire) & King Finn (Finnball’s Kingdom)
Series: Evil Empire (mcyt) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063952





	Contracts

**Author's Note:**

> Major Au
> 
> One; Serenity is my own creation! Serenity is how Rage gets in and out of “Good” kingdoms because he himself is proclaimed as Evil! 
> 
> But anyway thanks for reading! :))

Serenity hummed as he looked over the contact in front of him, King Finn sat smiling just on the other side of the table. 

“Is anything wrong?” Finn asked politely, listening to Serenity’s soft tapping of his boots on the tile floor.

Serenity looked up towards him the constant tapping stopped and he seemingly shook his head underneath his cloak. “No, nothing’s wrong but may I ask, do you use diamonds as currency here?” Finn smiled, his nod answering the —seemingly— florists question. 

Serenity straightened up in his chair, “you don't happen to have a pen on you by any chance?” 

A servant from the corridor quickly came in, placing the pen onto the table softly. 

Serenity muttered a soft thank you before quickly signing the contract. 

“It’s a pleasure doing business with you, Serenity.” Finn said honestly, the flower shop previously had burnt down— Finn remembers how the orange had burnt through the skys’ tinting it orange for the next few days. 

“And to you also King Finn, who knows maybe I’ll see you around?” Finn could clearly see golden yellow eyes peeking from behind Serenitys’ hood, which he ignored because the man obviously wanted to keep what he looked like a secret. 

Finn laughed loudly, it echoing through the room, “Oh I definitely think we will, if you need any help setting up your shop I’ll be glad to help out.” 

Finn thought to his capital, he himself had helped fix up many of the shops around the area— including many in other towns and some of his friends' kingdoms. 

Serenity shrugged happily, or at least Finn thought Serenity looked happy, if not for the small little bounce the man often did when excited Finn wouldn't have known if the man was feeling anything particular at that moment, “if you do I’ll be sure to give you a special discount.” 

Serenity laughed to himself as Finn covered his mouth to hide his smile, “right sorry, I’ll be heading out now— you wouldn’t believe how long it takes to get from my kingdom to Finlandia.” 

Finn always wondered which kingdom the man in front of him hailed from— his clothing was so very peculiar, in a good way that often reminded Finn of his wife Lillian. 

Finn watched as the purple ribbon of Serenity’s light blue cloak bounced lightly as he started making his way towards the door. 

One of his servants opened the door for him— and Serenity thanked them with a polite tone that held enough sincerity that Finn knew it to be real. 

The more Finn thought about it— Dan, one of his most trusted knights also kept quiet about the name of it, but Finn knew not to pry.  _ He is a king after all. Everyone had their own secrets _ and Finn wouldn't want to intrude on his own knight and possible new friends private life. 

Serenity quickly made his way out of the castle, his heels clicking across the stone floor, speaking with his Advisor, Haunted on the way out. 


End file.
